


【奥尔公式光】思念之人

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※时间线为if世界线奥尔什方被成功救回后的4.x的某个时间点※公式光为侍光





	【奥尔公式光】思念之人

**Author's Note:**

> ※时间线为if世界线奥尔什方被成功救回后的4.x的某个时间点  
> ※公式光为侍光

一场大雪从傍晚持续到了午夜，巨龙首的指挥室里还亮着灯。对于奥尔什方来说工作到这个时间已经是常事了，尽管与龙族的战争已经终结，在巨龙首的工作还不能懈怠，所以等到他准备去休息时，时间都已经过了凌晨十二点。

这个时间按理来说是不应该会有人到访的，当急促的敲门声忽然响起时奥尔什方有些意外，指挥室里并没有其他人在，奥尔什方早早的就让他们去休息了，那么眼下还会有谁会在这个时间过来？

“是哪……哇！”

奥尔什方带着疑惑拉开门的一瞬间，一个人忽然随着门倒了进来，吓得他急忙伸手扶住。

“挚友？！和……桑克瑞德阁下？？”

“哟！这么晚了还没休息啊。”

桑克瑞德笑着打了声招呼，奥尔什方在茫然之间闻到了光身上的酒气，忽然猜到了大致的情况。

“本来是到伊修加德来办事的，晚饭的时候被拉着喝了不少的酒，我们原本是想送他去九霄云舍，不过这家伙刚刚耍酒疯吵着要来找你，所以他们只好拜托我把他送到你这里来了。”

奥尔什方扶了扶有点往下滑的光，看着桑克瑞德一脸抱歉的表情的笑了笑，“辛苦你了。”

“那倒没什么，”桑克瑞德摆摆手，看着光一副似乎已经睡熟了的样子松了口气，“雅·修特拉说明天让他好好休息一下，就麻烦你帮忙转告他了。这种时候你来照顾他我们比较放心，虽然就这么把他丢给你影响到你的休息我们也有些过意不去。”

奥尔什方其实很想说如果以后还有这种情况也请务必送来让我照顾，不过考虑到场合他还是没有说出来，只是一边架好光的身体一边拍了拍胸脯，“没关系！照顾挚友这种事就交给我吧，你早点回去休息。”

桑克瑞德点点头没再多寒暄，道了一句“晚安”就离开了巨龙首营地，奥尔什方看着他的背影消失在夜色里后终于松了口气，这才低头开始查看光的情况。

他本来想把光的胳膊架起来的，但考虑到两人的身高差距，这样的姿势可能并不合适。而眼下光正睡得很沉，奥尔什方犹豫了一下，忽然试探性的把手伸向光的腿后，轻轻的把他打横抱了起来。

这可是难得的机会，奥尔什方心里有些激动，只不过光的分量不算轻，他得赶在自己开始手酸前赶紧把人带去卧室。

奥尔什方还记得艾默里克告诉自己的，那天在教皇厅，是光第一时间抱起受了重伤的自己冲向骑士团的医务室，自己的性命才得以保存。

把光放到床上的时候，奥尔什方长长的舒了口气。人类的身高在精灵看来原本是十分娇小，可光的身体足够结实，所以尽管身上的衣服已经从刚认识时的那一身战士的盔甲变成了现在这身远东风格的羽织，这一段路程抱下来可也真算不上轻松。奥尔什方准备去喝口水休息一下，刚迈出一步衣摆忽然被抓住，光不知道什么醒过来了，正目光炯炯的看过来。

“你醒了？等一下我去给你倒点水喝。”

奥尔什方刚要迈步又被拉住了，而且这次还是被用力拽了一下，他向后踉跄了一步站住脚，回头看到光依旧直勾勾的盯着自己，不禁有些哭笑不得。

“挚友啊……你先松手我才能给你倒水啊。”

“奥尔什方……”光晃晃悠悠的从床上爬起来，忽然一把抱住了奥尔什方的腰，脑袋埋在他胸前使得声音听起来有点发闷。

“别离开我。”

光的力气很大，大到即使隔着锁甲奥尔什方也能感觉到他在微微颤抖，就像那时自己刚刚苏醒，光也是这样紧紧抱住自己说了同样的一句话。

奥尔什方轻轻拍了拍光的手背，低头看着曾经那个毛茸茸的短发已经蓄成这样有点服帖的长发，随着安抚抬起头时眼里还带着醉意。

这下可有点糟糕了。

奥尔什方觉得自己的脸有点发烫，他把理由归结到屋里那个烧的正旺的壁炉上。他觉得自己的喉咙有点干渴，他把理由归结到这一晚的忙碌都还没来得及喝水。他觉得自己的手有点不受控制的伸向光的脸颊，可这他想不出理由，只是忍不住捧起光的脸，指尖慢慢的抚摸过他的眼尾。

看得出来，光最近一定很辛苦。听说最近加雷马帝国的问题让他四处奔波，想必这次回来伊修加德也是为了找艾默里克商谈同盟军的合作吧。

光显然愣了一下，但很快就闭上眼轻轻蹭着奥尔什方的手心，看上去一副享受的样子，却又在下一秒抓住奥尔什方的手向下拉。

“怎么了？”

奥尔什方顺着力道弯下腰，以为他有什么话想说，光却仰起头迎了上去，奥尔什方甚至都没有来得及反应，只能瞪大眼睛惊讶的看着光放大的脸。

光的嘴唇很柔软，这个奥尔什方是知道的，因为这已经不是第一次亲吻了，不过唇边的那些胡渣蹭的他有点痒，这种感觉倒是十分新鲜。

也许谁都想象不到，这个平时总是能用各种各样的形容把光之战士夸成大红脸的人，在行动上却经常是被动的一方，而相比之下光更倾向于行动派，尤其是现在这个醉醺醺的状态之下，要让他思考行为的合理性着实有点难为人，最重要的只有一件事。

他很想念奥尔什方。

为了多玛的事在远东国度奔波了许久，光已经有很长一段时间没有过来了，原本按照计划是要明天才回到巨龙首看望奥尔什方的，今晚的酒水下肚后他却等不及这一晚了。

光主动伸出舌头顶开唇齿加深这个亲吻，在品尝到这个带着酒味的亲吻后，就连奥尔什方也觉得自己开始有了些醉意，便顺着光的拉扯跨上床。

他好不容易脱下了身上的盔甲，因为光实在太黏人，几乎不给他脱衣服的机会，可等到奥尔什方真的脱光了上衣的时候，光的小动作却顿住了，眼睛直勾勾的盯着奥尔什方腰腹上那个狰狞的疤痕，眉毛紧紧的皱了起来。

“这个早就没事了！这可是多亏了挚友啊。”

奥尔什方试图说点什么安抚一下光，他那副看起来像是要哭出来的表情让奥尔什方十分心疼，在飞快的思考过后，奥尔什方立刻弯腰抱住光，让他不再继续看到那个伤口。

“真的已经都过去了，我向你保证。”

光突然在奥尔什方的肩膀上用力咬了一口，疼的他大叫了一声，哭丧着脸无奈的看着光已经恢复如常，也只能叹了口气自己动手揉了揉肩膀。

“太过分了吧，难怪拂晓的各位拿你没办法，今晚到底是谁让你喝了那么多酒？”

光眨眨眼没吱声，可能是意识到自己的力气不一般，刚刚啃下去的这一口也比想象中的要疼，便凑过来讨好的蹭蹭奥尔什方的下巴，手又开始不老实的在他腰上乱转。眼睛却依旧一本正经的盯着奥尔什方的眼睛。

奥尔什方当然知道他在想什么，实际上分别了这么久说不想是假的，既然桑克瑞德都说了光明天休息，只有今晚稍微放纵一下应该也没什么不可以？

要不要明天用通讯贝跟艾默里克请个假？

奥尔什方还在琢磨一些有的没的，光已经对他半天没有表示的行为有些不满了，索性一把推倒奥尔什方，翻身骑在他的胯上扯开围巾，这么一番折腾下来羽织都已经变得有些松松垮垮的，奥尔什方甚至可以顺着衣襟的缝隙看到里面的身体，他忍不住暗自咽了咽口水，理智在保守的骑士精神与放纵一己私欲之间来回游移。

然而光并不打算给他思考的时间，当着他的面坐在他身上开始解开腰带，把腰上的那一堆乱七八糟的挂件和腰带连同武士刀一起扔到床下，任由羽织斜挂在肩膀低头开始解袴上的系带。

“等一下！”

奥尔什方按住了他的手，细长的耳尖有点发烫，光疑惑的看过来，奥尔什方立马移开视线深呼吸一口气平复了一下心跳，才重新撑起上半身回看向他。

“我帮你。”

光似乎愣了一下，但随即松开手等着奥尔什方亲自动手。屋子里的灯光有些昏暗，光只能勉强看清那张被蓝色的碎发遮住的脸颊有些泛红。

“奥尔什方，”光忽然叫了一声正在为袴的构造而烦恼的人，在他疑惑地抬起头后伸手轻轻摸了摸精灵的耳朵，“真红。”

奥尔什方的脸“哄”的一下也变得像耳朵一样了，光却好像完全没有意识到自己说了什么一样一脸无辜，只不过微微上扬的嘴角已经暴露了他的心思。

自从去过远东后奥尔什方就觉得光好像变得比以前多了些坏心眼，真不知道这算好事还是坏事。

不过……这种时候被捉弄了还没点什么表示可就太没面子了，奥尔什方忽然抱住光翻了个身把他压在床上，俯视着光因为羽织散开而暴露在空气中的上半身，结实的肌肉上有一些大大小小的伤痕，而且看起来比在伊修加德的时候还要多了一些。

修长的手指带着常年握剑留下的厚茧，有些粗糙的指尖划过胸前时，光忍不住挺起了胸膛。奥尔什方仔细摸索着每一寸皮肤，在心里记住了每一个伤疤的位置，他的眼神里带着怜惜，最终低下头在心口附近的伤痕上轻轻亲吻。

“我无法保护你的时候一定要记得保护好自己。”

光点点头，伸手摸了摸奥尔什方的脸颊算是安抚。袴上的绑带不知道什么时候被抽开了，在光的配合下被褪到了膝盖。红色的羽织映衬出白净的肤色，结实的肌肉线条极具美感，奥尔什方的眼神专注而认真，随着爱抚忍不住赞叹起来。

“真好看啊，这肌肉的线条，果然你的身体是最棒的！”

光始终还是开始害羞了，他总是不擅长应对奥尔什方这样的夸赞，所以光移开了视线，奥尔什方对此心知肚明，只不过他不是故意要欺负光，这些发自肺腑的赞叹都是他对光真心实意的爱慕。

他们有很久没有这样亲热了，所以奥尔什方想慢慢来，握住光下身半勃起的地方时动作十分轻柔，试探着想让他逐渐进入状态。不过光早就有点等不及了，在外风餐露宿摸爬滚打了这么久所积累的欲火被一下子撩拨起来，再借着酒劲的催促，这样温和的照顾对他来说反而成了一种难以言喻的折磨，他贪恋着奥尔什方的温柔，却又在心底里希望他能快点侵占自己。

而奥尔什方一直在盯着光的脸，不想错过任何他露出与平时不同的表情的瞬间，手里的东西已经变得坚挺滚烫，稍微给予一些刺激就能听到光的喘息突然变得急促起来，身体也随之绷紧，下意识的顺着力道的牵引弓起了腰。

他还想再多看一会光那隐忍着快感满脸潮红的样子，但光已经无法忍耐如此灼热的注视，干脆伸手把奥尔什方的脑袋扮下来亲上去。唇齿间激烈的亲吻逐渐将快感推向高潮，奥尔什方能感觉到脑后的头发被紧紧揪住，从亲吻中抬起头的同时手中的性器尽数释放，光的眼神变得朦胧，身体也从紧绷中重新软下来，任由奥尔什方将他一条腿搬起架在腰上，沾有精液的手指探向股间更加隐秘的后穴。

刚刚高潮过的身体足够放松，指尖刺入甬道的过程还算顺利，奥尔什方以为两人分开了这么久，光的身体可能会有些紧，但扩张的过程意外的顺利，他疑惑了片刻，看着光极力咬紧下唇避免发出声音的样子忽然灵光一现，便凑到他耳边低声耳语道，“说说看，我不在的时候你都是怎么解决的？用手吗？”

光的身体僵硬起来，半天才点点头，奥尔什方低声笑了一下继续问道，“后面也是嘛？”

光瞪大了眼睛，一副揭穿了秘密后的窘迫的表情已经能说明了问题的答案，奥尔什方的手指忽然在腺体的位置勾了一下，一声带着鼻音的呻吟立刻被勾了出来。

“我想也是，这里面被照顾的很好，所以你一定不介意我现在就进去吧？抱歉，我有点忍不住了。”

奥尔什方一边问一边扶好了光的两条腿，将早已经涨得发硬的性器顶上了一张一合的穴口，顶端被那个湿热的地方若有若无的吮吸着，奥尔什方在极力忍耐着想要插进去的冲动，等待着光的许可。

光点头了，然后下一秒就感受到了被贯穿的快感，这让他不由得仰起头，手指揪紧了床单，轻柔的亲吻落在喉结上，并逐渐向下移到锁骨，奥尔什方将他一把抱起来，体位的改变更加深了插入的深度。

奥尔什方还是没有继续下一步的动作，只是紧紧把光抱在怀里等着他适应，熟悉的身体比平时的温度稍高一些，有规律的收缩同样刺激着奥尔什方的神经，让他忍不住想要动一动，却又担心会伤到光的身体，就只能缓缓的摇动着腰，以缓解自己的冲动，光的身上总是带着一股暖洋洋的味道，奥尔什方贪恋着这种令人安心的气味，忍不住在光的颈侧肩头留下一个又一个吻痕。

“够了奥尔什方！”光忽然挣扎起来，奥尔什方以为是自己弄疼了他，立刻担忧的看向光，却看到光带着一副难以启齿的表情，支支吾吾了半天才小声说道，“我可以的，快点继续啊！”

奥尔什方这才明白过来，看着光涨红的脸有些抱歉的笑了笑，“抱歉，我只是……太担心会伤到你了……既然你都说了那我就不客气了。”

光没回答，只是把脑袋埋进奥尔什方的怀里点点头，从发丝里露出的耳尖仿佛红的滴血。而得到了光的首肯后奥尔什方终于放心大胆的抛开了一切顾虑。

要在爱人的身体里一直忍耐着可不是一件容易事，放开了理性的束缚，一切都是为了双方都能达到满足。精灵的尺寸对于人类来说相当客观，被撑满的满足感和那种仅仅用手指是根本无法达到的深度能带来难以言喻的快感，光的喘息声里逐渐多了些呻吟，失焦的双眼眼尾沾染了情欲的颜色，瘫软的身体全靠拥抱维持平衡，稍微蹭过敏感点时就会立刻绷紧。

羽织挂在臂弯上，光的手紧紧抓着奥尔什方的后背，在上面留下一道道淡淡的抓痕，交合之处已经满是湿痕，窗外风雪吹打的声音都被沉重的喘息掩盖。光不记得自己在后庭的快感中高潮了几次，就像有人在脑子里炸了无数次神圣一样。

“奥尔什方……”

光艰难的开口，却又不知道该如何表述出来自己快要到极限的状况，好在奥尔什方已经明白了光这个时候叫他的意图，便安抚性的顺了顺他的后背。

“我知道……抱歉，再忍耐一会儿就好。”

光点点头，因为奥尔什方一直都很懂得分寸，被冷落许久的性器重新落入奥尔什方的手里，突然增加的快感甚至把光逼出了眼泪，在亲吻中两人一同达到了高潮。

光是在宿醉与纵欲中醒过来的，身体的疲惫与混沌的头脑甚至让他差点反应不过来自己究竟在哪睡了一夜，好在房间里的味道并不陌生，他猛的睁开眼，正好就看到了一双已经不知道盯了多久的蓝眼睛，此刻正带着笑意看着他一脸茫然的样子。

“早上好。”

“奥尔什方？！你……我……”

“难道你都不记得了？真过分啊，明明昨晚热情到让我招架不住。”

光愣了一下才回想起昨晚的经过，一时之间红着脸急急忙忙想要爬起来。

“我……那个，我还得去找阿莉塞他们……”

奥尔什方一把抓住了光的胳膊，“等一下，桑克瑞德阁下昨晚送你过来的时候说了你今天可以休息。”

“休息？”光茫然的思考了一会儿，奥尔什方不由得叹了口气。

“你难道不想在这里多留一会吗？”

“当然想了！我……”

“这就可以了，”奥尔什方把光紧紧抱住低声说道，“我很想你，我的挚友。”

“我也是，奥尔什方。”


End file.
